La dernière Salvatore
by EveSalvatore
Summary: Une nouvelle jeune fille débarque à Mystic Falls. Après 15 ans d'absence, elle revoit ses frères pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Entre joie, tristesse, secret et malédiction que va-t-il arriver ?
1. Chapter 1

Je suis restée figer dans mes 18 ans pendants plus d'un et demi siècle, a voyagé à travers les mers, les océans et les continents, tout en gardant un œil sur mes frères. Tout cela en laissant mes émotions ouvertent ou en les refoulant pour devenir un monstre. J'ai passé plus de 150 ans à maudire une famille qui m'a tué, enfin en quelque sorte. Je suis belle et bien morte, mais pas en apparence, bref je vous expliquerais tout cela en détaille plus tard. Pour faire court je m'appelle Eve je suis mi sorcière mi vampire et voici mon histoire…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1

Je reviens à Mystic Falls, après de longues années d'absence, il est temps que je retrouve mes frères. Cela fait tellement d'années que je ne les ai pas vu. J'étais si prise par mes voyages, après avoir fait New York, Miami, Los Angeles, San Francisco sans oublier Seattle où j'ai retrouvé mon meilleur ami j'ai pensé qu'il était temps que je rentre dans ma ville natale, cette petite ville paumée qui m'a vu naître, grandir et mourir.

J'arrivais aux abords du Lycée de Mystic Falls. J'avais décidé de m'y inscrire comme l'avait fait mon frère cadet, afin de faire semblant d'être normal, ce qui est loin de la vérité.

Je garais ma voiture de sport rouge vive sur le parking de l'Etablissement, j'avoue je suis très superficielle, mais quand on a l'éternité devant nous ou presque, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Je descendis de mon véhicule qui d'ailleurs ne passa pas inaperçus.

Perchais sur mes hauts talons, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres ainsi qu'une paire de lunette noire, qui je l'accorde me donne un air mystérieuse, cachait mes yeux bleus verts. Les cheveux bruns détachés, quelques bels boucles me retombant sur les épaules. Je m'avançais vers l'entrée dans une allure gracieuse et d'un pas assuré. Je sentais les regards se retourner derrière moi, j'entendais les phrases dites tout bas que l'on pourrait qualifier de compliments.

Je me dirigeais vers le secrétariat, en vue de récupérer les quelques papiers pour finaliser mon inscription. Je cheminais en direction du petit bureau, quand j'aperçus l'une de mes futures victimes de la malédiction que j'avais jeté jadis sur ses aïeux. j'avais juré de leur faire tous payer pour ce qu'il m'avait fait. Les pauvre quand même, avoir une double malédiction sur leurs épaules ce n'est vraiment pas de chance.

Tyler Lockwood était assez grand, musclé, les cheveux court et noir comme c'est yeux, le teint mate physiquement il avait quand même plus de charme que son ancêtre Georges. Quel crétin celui là, un macho par excellence croyant que tout lui était dû. Comment mon père a pu me marier à cet homme ? ah oui c'est vrai mon père est aussi un parfait macho qui est resté coincer dans ces principe italien.

Enfin je m'éloigne de là, je marchais donc dans le couloir et lui adressa un sourire des plus charmeur dont personne ne pouvait y résistait. Il était accompagnait de sa bande d'amis, sans doute tous aussi crétins les un que les autres. Ces derniers me dévorèrent des yeux dès que je fus passé devant eux.

J'entrais dans le secrétariat, une dame était assise derrière son bureau, elle n'avait pas l'air très aimable. Elle avait l'air captivé par ses feuilles qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts boudinés. Je me raclais la gorge pour signaler ma présence. Elle leva enfin les yeux vers moi.

- Vous êtes ? me questionna elle.

- Eve Salvatore, dis-je.

Elle chercha dans sa courte liste avant de relever les yeux vers moi.

- Votre dossier n'est pas complet Mademoiselle, annonça elle.

J'enlevais mes lunettes et la regardais droit dans les yeux.

- Je suis sûre que mon dossier est complet, lançais-je.

Elle vérifia, puis quelques secondes plus tard.

- Vous avez raison, excusez moi, dit elle d'un ton calme, tenez ceux sont tous les renseignement dont vous aurez besoin, continua elle en me tendant quelques feuilles.

Je les pris et quitta la pièce, après avoir remis mes lunettes.

Je regardais ma montre bientôt 9 heures et je commence par histoire avec un certain . J'entrais dans la salle et m'installais plutôt vers le fond afin d'avoir une vu d'ensemble de la classe. Il y avait déjà quelques élèves dans la pièce. Soudain je vis entrer une jeune femme. On aurait dit Katherine. Mais ce ne pouvait être elle, elles se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, mais cette femme était humaine, je le sentais. Serais-ce pour elle que mon frère est revenu dans cette ville pleine de souvenir ? Si c'est le cas Damon ne devrait pas être loin.

Puis je vis mon frère cadet, Stefan, entrer à son tour, il n'avait pas l'air de me reconnaître et tant mieux.

Et enfin ce fut au tour de Tyler, ce dernier m'adressa en sourire charmeur accompagné par un regard. Mais je ni prêtais pas attention ce qui n'a pas dût lui faire plaisir vu que son sourire s'effaça presque immédiatement.

J'étais venue ici, tout d'abord pour revoir mes frères, la vengeance peut attendre un peu. Le professeur avait commençait son cours depuis un petit moment, j'étais surtout concentrée sur mon cadet, l'histoire je l'ai tellement étudiée ou même vécu que je la connais par cœur.

- La bataille de Willow Creek a marqué la fin de la guerre civile et s'est déroulée ici dans notre propre ville. Combien de victimes il y a-t-il eu à l'issue de la bataille ? Mademoiselle Bennett ? questionna l'homme, il fixait une jeune fille à la peau caramel et au cheveux brun.

- Euh, des tas. Je ne connais pas le nombre exact mais il y en a eu des tas, répondit la brune, hésitante.

- Le charme devient vite bêtise mademoiselle Bennett. Mr Donovan voulez-vous en profiter pour vous débarrasser de votre image stéréotypée de jeune sportif accompli ? continua le professeur sur un ton supérieur.

- Non monsieur Tanner elle me convient parfaitement, cautionna-t-il.

Il se tourna vers le sosie de Katherine.

- Elena, à coup sûr vous allez nous éclairer de vos lumières sur cet évènement majeur de notre passé, dit-il, ce dernier prenait un malin plaisir à enfoncer les élèves.

- Non monsieur, j'en ai aucune idée, rétorqua Elena.

Cette jeune fille s'appelait donc Elena. Au moins je connaissais maintenant son prénom.

- L'an dernier, pour des raisons évidentes, j'ai été indulgent Elena mais ça ne peut plus vous servir d'excuse aujourd'hui.

- Le nombre de victimes s'élève …, commença mon frère.

- … à 346 morts sans compter les pertes civiles, le coupais-je avec un sourire collé sur mes lèvres.

Ils avaient tous d'eux l'air étonné.

- C'est exact, Mademoiselle? Demanda-t-il.

- Salvatore.

- Salvatore. Un rapport avec ses premiers colons qui se sont installés à Mystic Falls ?

- Très lointain, dis-je toujours avec le même sourire.

- Bien, excellente réponse si ce n'est bien sûr qu'il n'y a eu aucune perte civile dans cette bataille, rétorqua-t-il.

- En fait il y en a eu. 27 morts officiellement, monsieur, mais seul 26 sont morts. Un groupe de confédérés a incendié l'église persuadés qu'elle servait de cache d'arme. Ils se trompaient mais les pertes ont été lourdes. Les archives du fondateur de la ville sont la mairie si vous voulez remettre à jour vos données, Mr Tanner, répondis-je fière de moi d'avoir enfin cloué le bec à cet homme.

A la tête qu'il faisait on pouvait deviné qu'il n'avait pas apprécié ma réplique, seulement la sonnerie retentit et tout le monde se rua dans les couloirs. Je suivais le flux quand une voix m'appela.

- Eve ! C'était Elena je me retournais pour lui faire face.

- Oui, Elena ? Répondis-je.

- Il faut absolument que tu nous donnes ton secret, déclara-t-elle, elle fut rejoint par la jeune fille couleur caramel et un bel blonde au yeux bleus.

Je la regardais incrédule.

- Personne n'a jamais réussi à donner tort à Tanner, m'expliqua elle.

- C'était un plaisir, dis-je après avoir eu un petit rire.

- Au faite je te présente Bonnie Bennett et Caroline Forbes, mes amies, annonça-t-elle.

- Enchanté moi c'est Eve, informais-je.

- Eve Salvatore c'est ça ? m'interrogea Bonnie.

- Exact.

- Sinon il y a une fête dans le bois ce soir tu devrais venir, exposa la blonde.

- Quel genre de fête ? demandais-je

- C'est un feu de camp, dit le sosie.

- Ouai c'est où exactement ? me renseignais-je.

- Hey bein donne moi ton numéro je t'enverrais l'adresse, enfin le lieu, dit la brune tout sourire.

Apres avoir passer un journée de cours dans un ennuie mortel, je sortis enfin du Lycée. Dehors j'aperçus Stefan, il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde à l'extérieur. Je croisais même Tyler, mais je l'ignorais. Je marchais droit devant moi en direction de mon cadet.

- Salut Stefan, lançais-je avec se sourire qui ne me quitte quasiment jamais.

- Euh Salut … je suis désolé j'ai oublié ton prénom, dit-il doucement.

- Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?! demandais-je sans réellement demander, je sentais le regard de Tyler et de ses amis, sur moi, ce qui était encore plus jouissif.

- Euh … non tu me fais juste penser à quelqu'un, avoua-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je m'approchais doucement de lui.

- Tu me déçois Stefan, lui dis-je en faisant une moue boudeuse.

Il ne répondit pas cette fois ci, je me rapprochais donc encore plus de lui, sous les regards curieux de tous les lycéens. Je lui glissai un petit papier dans la poche de son jean noir. Puis j'approchais ma bouche de son oreille.

- Je vais t'aider à retrouver la mémoire … petit frère, lui chuchotais-je.

Je m'écartais un peu pour le dévisager. Il semblait figé comme une statue et un sourire satisfait vint remplacé mon sourire habituel.

- Eve …, lâcha-t-il enfin.

**Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience.**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé.**

**Chapitre 2 arrive bientôt dès que j'ai un minimum de temps.**

**Bis **

**Eve.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2

Je souris de plus bel devant le visage de mon frère qui exprimait l'incompréhension. J'acquiesçais d'un petit signe de tête en attendant impatiemment la suite.

- C'est … ça fait … Tu as …, balbutia mon cadet.

- Oui ça fait longtemps et oui j'ai dû changer si tu ne reconnais même plus ta sœur, lançais-je.

- Ça fait tellement d'années…, dit il pour lui-même.

- Au faite je compte venir à la pension ça fait si longtemps que je n'est pas vu Zach, répliquais-je pour changer en peu de sujet, ou du moins atterrir sur un plus intéressant. Ah et tant que j'y suis Elena ressemble étrangement à cette garce de Katherine, mais je suis sûre que tu ne l'avais pas remarqué, raillais-je.

Un petit rire resta coincé dans sa gorge. Je me retourna et ne fis même pas trois pas que Stefan m'appela.

- Eve ?! cria-t-il

Je fis volte face et me rapprochais une nouvelle fois de mon frère.

- Oui ? Dis-je en levant les sourcils pour l'interroger du regard.

- Tu hantes toujours les Lockwood ? me demanda-t-il hésitant.

-Bien sûr, et pour ta gouverne j'ai ma prochaine victime en ligne de mire. Et vu qu'on ai sur les question, tu viens je présume à la fête dans le bois ? questionnais-je.

-Elena mis traînera de force si il le faut, assura-t-il avec un sourire qu'on peut voir très rarement.

- J'espère qu'Elena n'est pas comme cette garce, manipulatrice plus connue sous le nom de Katherine.

- Non, elle sont complètement différente, me répondit il avec un deuxième sourire.

- Ok et bien a toute à l'heure, soufflais-je en me retournant.

Je croisais le regard de Tyler complètement dépité, je m'occuperais de son cas à ce feu de camp. Je me dirigeais vers ma voiture. Je m'installais, mis le contacte et roula en direction de la pension. Cette dernière était un peu reculée par rapport à la ville. Je me garais dans l'allée encore fleurie. Descendit du véhicule tout en prenant mon sac en cuir noir. J'avançais vers la porte puis m'arrêtais juste devant et toqua trois coup sec. Je pu entendre les pas de mon descendant s'avancer. Je distinguais chaque geste, Zach apparut dans l'encadrement, il semblait étonnait de me revoir.

- Salut Zach, tu permet que j'entre chez moi, entamais-je la conversation.

- Eve…, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle comme l'avait fait plus tôt Stefan. Je t'en pris, reprit il en se poussant pour me laisser passer.

- Merci, tu as changé en 10 ans, l'informais-je.

- Toi par contre pas tellement, dit il ironiquement.

- Il faut bien avoir des avantages a vivre pour l'éternité, déclarais-je.

- Tu as vu Stefan récemment, me questionna il dans un ton suffisamment sérieux.

- Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure, je suppose que Damon ne doit pas être bien loin, le renseignais-je.

- Sans doute, dit il. Zach n'avait jamais apprécier Damon, il était trop incontrôlable il n'écoutait que ses pulsions. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que Zach na jamais voulu fonder de famille.

- En tout cas si tu le vois préviens moi, et ne fais rien de stupide, le prévins-je, tu sais comment il est.

Il eut un petit rire nerveux. Je montais directement dans la chambre que j'occupais quand je venais ici, j'y avais déjà pas mal d'affaire. Je poussais la porte dans un grincement sourd.

Rien n'avais changé tout était a la même place on aurait dit que cette pièce était resté figer dans le temps. Je posais mon sac sur le bout de mon lit et m'avançais d'un pas calme vers mon dressing. Ce soir je suis en mission chasse. Je regardais chaque tenue qui s'offrait à moi. Mon choix s'arrêta sur une robe courte noire, avec un magnifique décolleté. Accompagné de hauts escarpins noirs, d'un minimum de bijoux et un léger maquillage aucun hommes ne pourrait y résistait. Je filais tout d'abord à la douche avant d'enfilais ma tenue. L'eau tiède coulait sur ma peau mate, je serais restée là des heures si je ne devais pas allais à cet fête.

Une fois prête je descendis, Stefan était déjà parti. Soudain je reçut un SMS d'Elena avec le lieu précis d'où devait ce dérouler le feu de camp. Je pris mes clés, mon sac et partis en direction du lieu donné.

Une fois arrivé, je me concentrais pour discerner les voix appartement à Elena, Bonnie et Caroline. J'avançais vers Elena et Bonnie lorsque je remarquais que Caroline avait interceptait mon frère. Je tendis l'oreille afin d'écouter leur conversation. Caroline est assez, comment dire, excentrique dans son genre.

**Caroline : **Ah, je t'ai trouvé !

**Stefan : **Oui

**Caroline : **Tu viens, je t'offre un verre

**Stefan : **Euh, en fait je…

**Caroline : **Allez, viens avec moi

Un sourire moqueur atterrit sur ma bouche. Mon frère cadet avait beaucoup de mal a dire non à une femme, enfin souvent quand il fait son régime 'Bambi'. Je regardais autour de moi. Cette fête était des plus simple, un feu, de l'alcool, des jeunes tous cela dans un bois. Ils n'ont rien inventé. Déjà pas mal de personnes était bourrées. Mon regard s'arrêta sur Tyler il avait l'air pas mal éméché, il était en compagnie d'une jeune fille une certaine Vicky. Ils s'éloignaient du centre de la fête sous le regard attristé du petit frère de Elena. Ma curiosité l'emporta et je ne pus résister à l'envie d'écouter leur dialogue.

**Vicky : **Ty non. Je ne ferais pas l'amour contre un arbre

**Tyler : **S'il te plait, ça serait cool

**Vicky : **Non, non je t'ai dit que je veux pas. T'entends ? Je ne veux pas, pas ici

_Il ne la lâche pas et continue à l'embrasser._

**Vicky : **Non, aie tu me fais mal

_Je vis Jeremy arriver et décidais de le suivre. En arrière j'assistai à la scène._

Fous lui la paix toi, dit le jeune garçon.

- Tu sais que tu commences sérieusement à me gonfler Gilbert, s'énerva Tyler.

**- **Dégage Tyler, dégage je veux plus te voir lui ordonna la jeune fille.

- Ouah, Vicky Donovan a dit non. Ça c'est une première, railla il.

Tyler repartit en direction du cœur de la fête. Je me dépêchais de rejoindre Elena, mon frère ainsi que tous les autres.

- Ha enfin tu es là, on a crut que tu ne viendrais pas, m'accueille Elena.

- Désolé, j'avais des affaires à régler, répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

Tyler vient nous rejoindre accompagné de Matt, c'est deux là semblait ne pas tellement appréciaient mon cadet. Le brun avait l'air contrarié sans doute par Vicky, se qui agrandit mon sourire. Mon portable vibra et je décrochais presque immédiatement.

- Allo ?

- Eve c'est Jules ça va ?

- Hey Jules, ouai tranquille.

- Alors Mystic Falls ça se passe bien ?

- Oui j'aurai bien voulu rester à Seattle, mais fallait que je revoie mes frères.

- Au faite fait moi penser que j'ai une surprise pour toi.

- Une surprise ?

- T'inquiète pas tu verra bientôt.

- Je déteste les surprises Jules.

- A bientôt Eve.

- Salut.

Je raccrochais, et regardais Tyler qui avait l'air encore plus dépité que tout à l'heure. Trouvant que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour m'attaquer à ma mission, je décidais de rentrer.

- Je suis désolé mais il faut que je rentre, dis je précipitamment.

- Ha … ok et bien à demain, me répondit

Ils me dire au revoir tous sans exception, et après leur avoir fait la bise je repartis vers le manoir. Je poussais la lourde porte en bois, de l'entrée. Dans le salon se trouvait Zach devant les informations qui passaient à la télévision.

- Quoi de neuf aux infos, lui demandais-je.

- Rien, …. Pour l'instant, me répondit-il.

- Je monte, l'informais-je.

- Hum

J'entrais dans ma chambre, en prenant soins de refermer la porte derrière moi. J'enlevais mes hauts talons et me débarrasser de ma tenue pour en trouver une autre plus confortable. Je me glissais sous les draps blancs. Tournant et retournant dans le lit, quand soudain j'entendis la porte claquait. Je me levais et descendis voir ce qui se passait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Zach.

- Y a eu une autre attaque cette nuit et ce n'est pas moi, répondit vivement mon cadet.

- Une attaque de vampire, tu penses ? dis-je.

- Ça j'en suis sûr.

- Mon cadet monta à vive allure dans sa chambre. Je lui emboîtais le pas. Nous arrivions dans la pièce.

- Damon, murmura-t-il.

**- **Salut ptit frère, dit mon aîné.

- T'es arrivé quand ? demanda Stefan.

**- **Oh, j'allais pas louper la rentrée non ? Pas mal ta nouvelle coupe de cheveux, j'aime bien.

**- **Ça fait 15 ans Damon, cracha-t-il.

**- **Oh, alléluia ! Je haïssais les années 90 et ton horrible look grunge c'était une horreur. Un bon conseil Stefan, ne jamais succomber aux tendances ? railla Damon.

- Pourquoi tu es revenue ? Demandais-je.

- Mon petit frère et ma petite sœur me manquaient, dit il.

**- **C'est une petite ville où il se passe rien, qu'est-ce que tu vas pouvoir y faire ? interrogea-t-il.

**- **T'inquiètes pas, je sais comment m'occuper, l'informa Damon.

**- **Tu sais que t'as laissé la fille en vie ? C'est pas très malin ça.

**- **Ça pourrait être un problème… pour toi, continua-t-il.

**- **Arrête ton petit jeu Damon, pourquoi t'es revenu maintenant ? m'énervais-je.

- Tu connais déjà la réponses je si n'abuse, petite sœur, me répondit il avec un sourire que j'ai trop souvent voulus lui enlever. Et toi alors frérot, on se demande bien qu'en fait c'est pas très difficile de deviner que ta réponse se résume à un seul petit mot : Elena.

**Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre.**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plus et n'hésitez pas à laisser de reviews ça fait toujours plaisir.**

**Le chapitre 3 très bientôt.**

**bis**

**Eve**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous, **

**apres une assez longue absence je revien avec le troisième chapitre.**

**donc trève de bla bla et bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

**EMMA : Merci pour tes reviews elle m'ont fait très plaisir. Quant à la liaison fraternel entre Damon et Eve elle se dévoilera et s'accentuera plutard dans les chapitre suivant.**

**Nis Simpson : Merci pour ton commentaire. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le début.**

* * *

Chapitre 3

Il faut l'avouer il n'avait pas tout a fait tort. Si une chose était sûre c'est bien que Stefan n'était pas revenue ici pour pleurer sur la tombe de notre père. Enfin son père plutôt. Je n'ai jamais considéré cet homme comme un père. Enfin je pense vous l'avoir déjà dit, vous serez tout sur cet homme bien assez tôt.

- Je te préviens Damon, je ne compte pas faire l'arbitre entre vous d'eux, le prévenais je.

- Voyons ma chère sœur, me dit il d'un ton presque mielleux comme si il voulait m'amadouait, on se passera de toi pour nos querelles, continua-t-il. Au faite tu ne serais pas là pour perdurer la malédiction 'Lockwood' ? me demanda mon aîné d'un ton sarcastique.

- En effet, répondis-je en lui adressant sourire faux pour dissimuler mes réels émotions.

- Hum, et comment va ton ami ? quel est son nom déjà … dit il avec une moue songeur. Ah oui, Kévin c'est ça ? continua-t-il avec un grand sourire provocateur.

Cette fois ci je ne pus pas refouler mes sentiments. Ma mâchoire se sera. Damon avait l'air satisfait de sa réplique, mais ce juste avant que je lui donne un puissant anévrisme.

Flash-back

_San Francisco, 16 juin 2000_

Je rentrais dans une jolie maison victorienne, qu'on avait acquis avec Kévin mon petit ami. Des sacs de nourritures humaines dans les bras, je peinais à ouvrir la porte. Mon ami m'ouvra l'ouvra après m'avoir entendu galérer devant le seuil de ma maison.

- Enfin tu es rentrée, m'accueille Kévin avec un très beau sourire au lèvre.

Je ne pus résister et l'embrassais avec passion.

- Désolé il y avait un monde fou au supermarché, dis je.

- Tu es toute pardonnée, répliqua-t-il.

- Il y avait intérêt, lui répondis je avec ironie.

Il me débarrassa de mes sacs en papier carton. Puis me vola un second baisé.

- Alors que vas-tu me préparer de beau à manger pour se soir, questionna-t-il d'un ton joueur.

- Et bien tout d'abord mon amour, je vais prendre un bon bain bien chaud, pendant que tu coupes la salade, la viande et tout le reste, répliquais-je.

Il acquiesça d'un sourire et d'un petit rire qui lui resta coincé dans sa gorge.

Je me dirigeais vers l'étage. A mi parcourt je m'arrêtais, puis me retournais vers lui avec un grand sourire.

- Oui ma puce ? m'interrogea-t-il.

- Evites de te couper chéri, le prévins-je.

Il me regarda incrédule.

- Tu es à croquer mon chéri, mais pas à ce point, lui expliquais-je.

Cette fois ci il ne pu se retenir de rire. Je me retournais le laissant seul dans la cuisine.

Dans la salle de bain je me faisais couler un bain moussant bien chaud. Une fois prêt j'entrais délicatement mes pieds dans l'eau bouillant, comme si ma vie en dépendait. Après avoir immergé mon corps en entier dans le liquide parfumé, je reposais ma tête sur le rebord de la baignoire.

Je fermais les yeux. Me détendis doucement. Je me mis à réfléchir un petit moment sur ma très longue vie. J'en étais arrivais au fait d'avoir tout révélé à Kévin. De lui avoir confié mes secrets les plus noirs. J'allumais la musique pour penser à autre chose.

Après mettre enfin décidais à sortir de l'eau qui avait refroidit, je me séchais.

Je m'habillais d'un petit short violet cousu dans un tissu souple, ainsi qu'un débardeur moulant, blanc. Je m'attachais les cheveux en une queue de cheval haute, puis descendis les escaliers.

La maison était calme, trop calme. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, ce qui m'inquiétais. Je ne percevais même pas un battement de cœur ou une respiration.

- Kévin ? l'appelais je. Kév tu es où ? continuais je.

Il n'y avait aucune réponse. Je poussais doucement la porte du saloon. Rien. Il n'y avait strictement rien dans cette pièce.

Je décidais de revenir dans la cuisine. Là où j'avais laissé mon homme préparer la salade et coupais la dinde.

J'ouvris la porte prudemment. Sur l'îlot central de la cuisine, se trouvait une salade dans un bol transparent. Elle était composé de salade verte bien sur, de petite tomate, de fromage et de… de viande rouge ? J'avais pourtant achetais de la dinde.

Je m'approchais de l'îlot comme hypnotisais par cette salade. Ce n'était pas de la viande. Non. C'était un organe. Un organe humain. Soudain l'odeur du sang frais introduit mes narines.

Je me précipitais derrière le meuble. Là par terre, Kévin était allongé baignant dans son propre sang. La poitrine ouverte. Il n'avait plus de cœur.

Aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche devant cet effroyable spectacle. Je me laissais tomber à côté de son corps inanimé. De longues et grosses larmes dévalèrent mes joues mattes. Je mis sa tête sur mes genoux. Le berçais tout en pleurant.

- Non … non pas toi. Je t'en supplie, réveille toi. Non pas encore, pas encore … Non … pleurais je. Je suis désolé mon amour, je t'en pris pardonne moi, murmurais je.

Je continuais à le berçais. L'encerclant dans mes bras. Je l'embrassais une toute dernière fois. Mon regard se posa sur mon haut maintenant rouge écarlate, puis mes mains couvertes de son sang. Son sang qui m'attiré tant.

Fin du Flash-back

Assis dans le vieux canapé du salon, j'avais fermé les yeux. Je les ouvris brusquement pour faire disparaître ce douloureux souvenir.

Je soufflais un bon coup, puis me dirigeais en direction du bar. Je pris un verre, mais le reposais directement. Je saisis la bouteille de bourbon et bus au goulot.

- Pas la peine de te soûler pour moi petite sœur, dit mon aîné d'un ton sarcastique.

- La ferme Damon, claquais je.

- Ça c'est tellement mal fini avec lui ? railla-t-il.

- Comme avec tout les autres, répondis-je.

Je remontais dans ma chambre afin de me reposer après cette longue journée.

* * *

Je me réveillais avec beaucoup de mal. Je n'avais nullement l'envie de sortir de dessous mes draps. Je voulais juste restais là, dans mon petit cocon. Mais c'était impossible. J'avais une mission et je devais l'accomplir.

Je sautais de mon lit et filais sous la douche. Après avoir fini de me préparer et de mettre habillais d'une mini jupe et d'un débardeur, je descendis dans le salon. Me versais une poche de sang dans un verre et le bu d'une traite. Je fis de même avec un verre de bourbon pour me donner du courage.

Je chaussais mes escarpins noirs, pris mon sac de cour et mes clés. Je me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée, quand mon frère m'interpella.

- Tu comptes sortir comme ça ? m'interrogea Damon.

- Oui pourquoi ça te dérange ? raillais je.

- En effet tu restes ma petite sœur, m'informa-t-il.

- Et depuis quand tu t'inquiète à mon sujet ? me renseignais-je.

- Depuis tout le temps sœurette, répondit il.

- Vraiment et bien tu as de drôle de manière de me 'protéger' et de toute façon j'ai plus de 160 ans donc ce que je fais ne regarde que moi, claquais-je.

Il ne me répondit qu'avec son fameux sourire qui cache le fond de sa pensée. Je soupirais d'exaspération, puis me retournais.

- J'arrivais devant ma voiture, m'installais, mis le contacte et partis vers le lycée. Je garais mon véhicule sur le parking de l'établissement.

Je rentrais dans l'enceinte du bâtiment, puis allais vers mon casier. Je pris mes affaires de mathématiques puis partis vers la salle de cour. Je passais devant un groupe de cinq garçons. Ils devaient avoir à peu près 18 ans.

- Oh mon gars regarde moi ce qui arrive ! s'exclama l'un deux.

- Ça c'est de la bonne ! fit un deuxième.

- Oh mon dieu son cul !déclara un autre.

- Celle là est pour moi, annonça l'avant-dernier garçon.

- T'as fumé ou quoi ? questionna le dernier.

- Non mais je te jure que je la serre, confia-t-il.

- Mais t'es malade mec, dit le deuxième. De toute façons Tyler Lockwood est dessus mon vieux, renseigna-t-il.

- Je me la ferais bien dans les toilettes, signala le premier.

S'en était trop, je me retournais et m'approchais d'eux.

- C'est quoi votre problème ? les questionnais je, sur les nerfs.

Hé beauté, ça te dis de venir avec moi dans les toilette, me proposa-t-il avec un sourire qui montrait qu'il était fier de sa réplique. J'arborais un sourire qui disparût très vite.

- Ecoute moi bien crétin, lui répondis je, si tu me manques encore un fois de respect, je t'éclate ta tête de moineau contre le mur, lui dis je d'un ton calme.

- Vas y donne moi la fessé, dit il avec ironie.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut. Je lui plaquais la tête contre les casiers. J'étais plus qu'énervais. Les seules personnes qui avaient osé me parler comme cela, ne sont plus de ce monde pour en parler.

- Qu'est ce que tu n'as pas compris dans le fait de ne pas me manquer de respect ? le questionnais je. Je pense avoir était clair, et avoir utilisé des mots à ta porté, non ?

- Oui … je … je suis dé ... désolé, bafouilla-t-il, je m'excuse, continua-t-il.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à recommencer, et ça vaut pour vous quatre aussi, les prévins je.

Ils acquièrent d'un signe de tête. Je relâchais l'homme et repartis en direction de la salle de mathématiques. Un grand sourire sur les lèvres fières. Le Lockwood sera peut être plus facile à avoir que je ne le penser.

**Voilà pour ce troisième chapitre.**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plus et n'hésitez pas à laisser de reviews ça fait toujours plaisir.**

**Le chapitre 4 très bientôt.**

**bis**

**Eve**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Voila le quatrième chapitre, j'espère que vous aimerez, donc bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

**Nina59210 : merci pour ta review. Les moments entre Eve et Damon arriveront dans les chapitre suivant. Donc excellente lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 4

Je rentrais dans la salle de cours et me mis comme à mon habitude vers le fond de la classe. Je vis Tyler s'approchait doucement de la place libre à côté de moi. Mais Caroline fut bien plus rapide.

Je la remerciais intérieurement. Cette pseudo malédiction me tenait à cœur, afin si j'en avais encore un en état de fonctionnait, mais bref je ne veut pas d'un petit chien qui me suis partout. Et il faut avouer que son approche je ne la trouve pas très futile.

- Salut Eve ça va ? me demanda elle.

- Salut Caroline, très bien et toi ? répliquais-je.

- Oui merci, répondit la blonde. Alors elle ta plu la fête dans les bois ? continua elle.

Madame Kier rentrait dans la classe et nous demanda un peu de silence pour enfin commençait son cours.

- C'était une soirée sympa, chuchotais-je.

Elle me sourit avant de se concentrer sur les paroles de la femme. L'heure passa si lentement, que si j'aurais pu je me serais tiré une balle dans la tête. Je sais pour certain c'est radicale mais pas pour moi. Il faut bien des avantages a être un buveur de sang.

Tant que je n'ai rien à faire je veux mettre les choses aux claires. Je ne crains nullement l'ail, les crucifix et les miroirs tous ceci ne sont que de vulgaire légende urbaine. Au contraire, premièrement j'aime beaucoup cuisiner, ce qui est quand même assez logique quand on a des origines Italienne, Française et Espagnol quoique, enfin bref, je suis bonne cuisinière et j'utilise souvent de l'ail. Deuxièmement les crucifix, et bien ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. Et dernièrement les miroirs, je vous assure que je me reflète dedans et heureusement.

Je me mis à observer les élèves qui n'avaient pas réellement de comprendre un seul des misérables mots que prononçait madame Kier. Mon regard s'arrêta sur Tyler, il était deux rangs devant Caroline.

Ce dernier était complètement avachi sur le bureau. Bizarrement cela me fit sourire. Je scrutais chacun de ses faits et gestes. Je l'observais tel un prédateur observe sa proie.

La sonnerie qui retentit me fit soudain sursauter. Je rangeais rapidement mes affaires quand Caroline m'adressa la parole.

- Ma parole tu le dévore des yeux ! s'exclama elle.

- Euh … pardon ? répondis je surprise.

- Tyler Lockwood ! murmura-t-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

J'eus un petit rire nerveux.

- Euh … sinon j'ai appris que vous avez une équipe de foot, répliquais je en voulant changer de sujet.

- Tu veux faire parti des Cheerleaders ? s'extasia la blonde.

- Exactement, c'est possible tu penses ? questionnais je.

- Absolument, il faut juste que tu vois avec Tanner, me dit elle. Et aussi que tu fasses tes preuves.

- Je sens qu'il va être ravi de me voir celui là ! raillais je.

- L'entraînement est ce soir, m'informa la belle blonde. Si tu veux, on se rejoint à l'entrée du stade, me proposa elle.

- D'accord merci Caroline.

Elle m'adressa un grand sourire. Le temps que nous parlions nous étions déjà arrivé aux casiers. J'y rangeais avec vitesse mes affaires. Puis partis vers le Mystic Grill, afin d'y déjeuner.

Installée au fond du restaurant, je venais de finir de mangeai quand j'aperçus mon aîné, accoudé au bar, en train de draguer une jeune femme. Une idée plus ou moins diabolique naquit dans ma tête.

Je m'approchais du bar où ce trouvait mon frère et une femme. Je me mis devant eux. Me raclais la gorge. Puis enfin mis mes mains sur mes hanches.

- Eve … Que …., bégaya-t-il avec incompréhension.

- Tu étais en train de la draguer là ?! m'exclamais je.

- Mais …, continua-t-il incrédule.

- J'y crois pas, t'es sérieux là, m'exaspérais je.

- Tu sors avec cette lycéenne Damon ? demanda la femme indigné par la situation.

- Madison attends, c'est pas se que tu crois, c'est …, s'expliqua-t-il.

- Non Damon laisse tomber, le coupa-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Je m'assis sur le tabouret du bar, là où était assis la femme. Un immense sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Mon frère souffla et pris une gorgée d'alcool.

- Merci beaucoup Eve, me remercia-t-il.

- C'était avec plaisir grand frère, dis je toujours avec le même sourire.

- A ce que je vois tu as aimé ta petite 'scène'.

- J'ai adoré.

- Tu te venges n'est ce pas ? me questionna-t-il.

- Ce n'est qu'une petite partie de ma vengeance, voire même une infime partie, expliquais je. Maintenant parlons sérieusement.

- Hum je t'écoute sœurette, me dis il avec son sourire habituel avant de reprendre une gorgée de son breuvage.

- Ok. Alors premièrement arrêtes de suite de m'appeler 'sœurette', ordonnais je.

- C'est un ordre? demanda-t-il l'air étonné.

- On peut voire ça comme ça ou comme un conseil.

- Tu sais, Eve, j'ai beaucoup de mal à suivre les ordres ou les règles, exposa-t-il.

- C'est pour ça que dans ton cas tu peux prendre ça comme un conseil, répliquais je.

- Et pourquoi je suivrais ce conseil chère sœur ? insista-t-il avec une moue interrogative.

- Damon, le réprimandais je exaspérée par son comportement, il affiché toujours ce même air, parce que je doute que tu veuilles me voir en colère contre toi, expliquais je.

- Et qui t'as dit cela ?

- Moi-même, dis je calmement ou du moins en essayant de me calmer. Et puis tu sais ce que ça donne quand je suis remontée contre quelqu'un, lui rappelais je.

- Ouai, ok. Quelle est la condition numéro 2 ? m'interrogea-t-il.

- Donc deuxièmement, pourquoi est tu réellement ici, lui demandais je. Et surtout ne me dit pas que c'est pour Stef, car c'est faux, le prévins je.

- Pour mon plan diabolique, petite sœur, révéla-t-il dans un murmure.

Je le regardais sortir de l'établissement. Un plan diabolique ? Non mais sérieusement, le connaissant ça serait plus machiavélique comme plan. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver quand il commence. Je laisse sortir un soupir d'exaspération.

- Je vous sers quelque chose Mademoiselle, demanda le barman.

- Euh … oui un scotch, répondis je.

- Voila pour vous, me dit l'homme tout en me tendant le verre d'alcool que j'avais commandé.

- Merci, dis je.

Je bus d'une traite le liquide. Puis repartis au lycée. Le reste de l'après-midi se passa dans un ennuie mortelle.

* * *

J'attendais patiemment devant le stade de foot du lycée, que Caroline, Elena et Bonnie arrive. Je les aperçus toutes les trois se dirigeant vers moi.

- Salut Eve, me disent Elena et Bonnie.

- Salut les filles, lui répondis je en leur faisant la bise.

- Alors comme ça tu veux faire partie de l'équipe des pompom girl ? me demanda Elena.

- C'est ça, affirmais je.

- Il y a du niveau tu sais, me prévint la blonde. Ses paroles furent acquiescées par les deux brunes.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça, déclarais je.

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais il faudrait qu'on y aille, avertit la jeune fille à la peau métisse.

Je souris à sa remarque. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers les vestiaires, pour ce changer. Une fois dehors j'aperçus mon cadet sur le terrain, ce qui fit redoubler mon sourire. Il faut l'avouais, il a commencé ce sport bien avant tous ses lycéens.

Je marchais en direction de Monsieur Tanner. Il affichait un air grave, près à enfoncer ces étudiants à la moindre occasion.

- Mademoiselle Salvatore, j'ai entendu dire que vous souhaitiez rejoindre l'équipe des Cheerleaders, m'annonça il.

- C'est exact, approuvais je sans me débarrasser de mon sourire, ce qui n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier.

- Vous n'avez pas de leçons d'histoire à me donner, railla-t-il.

- Nous ne sommes pas en cours d'histoire, monsieur Tanner, ripostais je.

- Bien, dit il, vous avez un peu d'expérience au moins ? m'interrogea-t-il.

- Bien sur.

- Alors échauffez vous est montrez moi ça.

Une fois après avoir fait quelques tours de terrain et quelques étirements, sans oublier les regards presque pervers des joueurs l'homme s'approcha de moi.

- Vous êtes prête ? m'interrogea-t-il.

- Oui monsieur, répondis-je.

Les lycéens et lycéennes avaient arrêté leurs occupations. Tous les regards étaient posés sur moi. Argg que je hais me donner en spectacle. Et puis tant pis je vais leur coupé le souffle. J'avais préalablement préparé mon enchaînement.

Je pris de l'élan, courus à vitesse humaine et enchaîna une parfaite roue, un salto sans puis avec mains et enfin une souplesse avant faite lentement, pour atterrir en un excellent grand écart. Il eut un grand silence s'ensuivit des applaudissements. Satisfaite de ma prestation, je me levais et me retourna vers Monsieur Tanner.

- Vas t'entraîner, lança-t-il. Bande de fainéant on y retourne, cria-t-il aux sportifs.

Je marchais vers les filles et se fut Caroline qui prit la parole.

- Ouah, tu peux regardais la chorégraphie si tu veux, vu que je pense que tu n'a pas besoins de t'entraîner, m'annonça-t-elle.

- Ok.

Je m'assis dans les gradins, mais je fus intriguée par les footballeurs. Tyler discutait avec Matt. Je me concentrais sur leur conversation.

Tyler : Déjà il te pique Elena, puis après ton équipe.

Matt : Laisse tomber Tyler.

Tyler : Attends mais d'où il sort celui là.

Matt : Tyler …

Tyler : Monsieur Salvatore arrive et se sert comme il veut.

Matt : Tant que t'y parles tu n'aurais pas flashé sur la sœur ?

Tyler : Pff j'vais lui faire regretter.

Matt souffla. Les deux garçons repartir sur le terrain avant le coup de sifflet. Mon cadet s'apprêtait à recevoir une passe lorsqu'il se fit violemment plaqué au sol. Par qui ? Je vous laisse deviner. Si il pensait vraiment lui faire mal, et bien c'est raté. Mais c'était clair, il n'apprécie pas du tout mon frère. Je fermais les yeux et respirais à pleins poumons.

Flash-back

_Mystic Falls, 1863_

Quand je rouvris mes yeux je me trouvais assise sur la balancelle, elle même sur le perron. Il y avait un grand ciel bleu. Le soleil réchauffait nos peaux. Je me souviens très bien de cette journée.

Mon frère aîné, Damon venait juste de rentrais. Il avait eu une permission de guerre. Cela me faisait plaisir de le revoir. A l'époque, j'étais beaucoup plus proche de mon aîné que de mon cadet.

Mes deux frères étaient tous deux dans les jardins, courant sur l'herbe verte et grasse. Je me levais et m'approchais d'eux, doucement sans faire de bruit. Un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Je les regardais toujours avec cet air malicieux. Ils en fient de même sans s'y attarder.

Damon lança le ballon ovale en direction de Stefan. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse recevoir la passe, je l'interceptais. Puis je courais afin de m'éloigner de ma fratrie avec mon butin. Je me retournais pour leur faire face avec un grand sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

- Eve qu'est ce que tu fais ? me demanda mon aîné.

- Je m'amuse Damon, répondis je.

- Ça n'a rien de drôle !s'énerva Stefan.

- Au contraire Stef, c'est beaucoup plus amusant que vos passes stupides ! répliquais je. Donc si vous voulez votre ballon, il faudra venir le chercher, expliquais je.

Je m'enfuis alors que mes frères me poursuivent, sous les éclats de rire.

Fin du Flash-back.

* * *

**Et voila pour ce chapitre.**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plus et n'hésitez pas à laisser de reviews ça fait toujours plaisir, le suivant dès que j'ai lu vos commentaires.**

**bis**

**Eve**


	6. Chapter 6

Me revoilà après de très long moi d'attente. je ne vais pas m'étaler dans un long roman donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce cinquième chapitre très en retard.

* * *

Chapitre 5

Stefan restait de plus en plus souvent avec sa Elena. Plus de 15 ans que l'on ne s'est pas vu, et voilà que maintenant je ne le vois quasiment que le soir quand il dort à la pension, ou bien ... non en faite il n'y a pas de ou bien, je ne le vois que très rarement, enfin je veux dire seul à seul. Cela m'énerve et me donne envie de partir. C'est vrai je souhaite le bonheur de mes frères, mais le double n'est pas du tout un bon point de départ. Et ce pour les deux êtres qui me servent de frères. Les voir se câliner, exposer leur amour en plein jour m'attriste. A chaque fois que je les vois se tenant la mains, ou s'embrassant me fais penser à mes amour que j'ai perdu si tragiquement. Ce mot est bien trop faible.

13 Septembre 2009

Je venais de relire les quelques lignes que j'avais écrites la veille. Aujourd'hui nous sommes le 14 septembre, logique vu qu'hier nous étions le 13. Enfin bref, aujourd'hui j'ai 163 ans, et oui je sais je suis vieille. Ce devrait être un jour joyeux pour tout lycéen normal, mais comme je vous l'ai déjà dis je suis tout sauf un lycéenne normal. Je refermais mon journal, puis me levais. Je me regardais dans le miroir de la salle de bain, j'avais une tête à faire, il faut dire vu la nuit agitée que j'ai passée. Enfin passons, une fois habillait et présentable je descendis les escaliers à vitesse vampirique. J'avais beau être en avance je voulais être seul rien qu'un petit moment, et ce manoir ne me le permet quasiment jamais. J'attrapais mon sac de cours au passage, mais fus arrêter par mon aîné. Il se tenait devant moi avec son habituel sourire sarcastique scotché à ses lèvres.

- Damon, qu'est ce que tu veux ? demandais, fatiguais d'avance par la conversation qui aura sans doute lieu.

- Je voulais te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire petite sœur, dit il avec son éternel sourire, mais c'est pas possible de lui faire ravaler cette saleté, bon sang ?!

- Génial, merci, rallais je.

- Quel enthousiasme dit donc, répondit il. J'ai d'ailleurs un petit cadeau pour toi, continua-t-il, enfin si tu l'acceptes. Il me tendis un petit... un petit quoi d'ailleurs, un petit truc enveloppé dans du papier cadeau. Je soupirais tout en soufflant.

- Si c'est un écureuil je te jure que je te le fais gober ! le prévins je. Il ria à ma réplique.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je le réserve à Stefan, m'informa-t-il.

J'ouvris le paquet délicatement, sous le regard attentif de mon frère. Je fermais le yeux et soupirais.

- Une poche de sang génial, quel super cadeau Damon, raillais je.

- Si tu la veux pas je la reprends. Elle me ferra un modeste petit déjeuné mais je m'en contenterais, dit il sarcastiquement.

- Je vais la garder plutôt pour mon petit dej, répondis je. Et fais moi plaisir, va te cherchais une poche à la cave pour le tiens.

- Ha je t'aurais bien proposé de venir avec moi vider un mec ou deux pour fêter ton anniversaire...

- Damon, le coupais je tout en le réprimandant, je suis pas d'humeur à me chamailler avec toi, donc sois discret, prends un poche de sang. Moi j'y vais, continuais je.

- Ok c'est bon t'a gagné, bonne journée sœurette.

- DAMON, hurlais je, l'accord, lui rappelais je.

Il répondit seulement par un nouveau sourire qui m'exaspérait au plus au point. Je pris ma voiture, mais avant d'aller au lycée, je m'arrêtais dans les bois. Je coupais le contacte et descendis de mon cabriolet. Le laissant sur un chemin légèrement boueux à cette saison. A vitesse vampirique, je courrais à travers la forêt, évitant chaque arbre avec grasse.

Je fus très vite arrivé à destination. Devant moi ce trouvait de hautes herbes jaunies, deux trois arbres, des rochers et enfin une immense cascade. Ce paysage était magnifique, et m'offrait un vus splendide. De mon perchoir, peu connu, je pouvais distinguer le reste de la forêt, le lac près de Veritas et Mystic Falls. La ville donner l'impression d'être endormie à cette heure, seul quelques lumières l'éclairait. Je respirais un bon coup, puis rebroussais chemin. Je pris ma voiture, mais fis une halte avant de partir au lycée. Je la garais sur le bas côté, descendis et me frayais un chemin à travers la pelouse verte et les pierre tombale. Je quittais le nouveau cimetière pour celui beaucoup plus ancien. Je marchais entre les sépultures et m'arrêtais devant une pierre. Je la reconnaîtrais entre mille. Elle étais recouverte de plantes et de mousses. Je m'agenouillais devant la tombe. Une larme solitaire dévala ma joue.

_Maria Salvatore née le 19 – 02 – 1820, morte le 14 – 09 – 1855._ Une deuxième larmes glissa le long de mon autre joue. Je fermais les yeux pour les faire cesser de couler, les essuyais d'un rapide geste et rouvris précipitamment mes yeux. Chaque jour pendant un et demi siècle, année après année dès que j'avais les yeux clos cette effroyable souvenir me revenait en tête. Le jour de son anniversaire est censé être un jour heureux. On ne devrais pas avoir à se remémorer la mort de sa mère partie bien trop tôt. Encore plus alors qu'on n'a même pas encore dix ans. A croire que le sort s'acharne sur moi.

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Maman, murmurais je. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis venue, continuais toujours dans un souffle. J'aimerai tellement que tu sois là ou même que tu sois restée encore un peut plus longtemps avec nous, chuchotais je. Je m'en veux tant si tu savais, dis je tout en me remettant à pleurer, je repris mon souffle. Je reviendrais très vite je te le promet, fini je.

Je me levais, respirais à plein poumon pour enfin retourner dans ma décapotable rouge vif. Assise sur le siège en cuir, je refermé les yeux, terrible erreur.

**_Flash-back_**

_Chère journal, cela fait quelques jours que Maman a disparu. Cela m'attriste beaucoup, je me sans si seul dans cette maison entouré d'homme. Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire, ce devrait être un jour joyeux mais je suis tellement inquiète pour ma mère que je n'est pas le cœur à m'amuser. Dans la maison tous le monde et sur les nerfs. Elisabeth, notre nourrice est déborde et aussi inquiète que moi. Damon se renferme dans un humour douteux, sans doute pour cacher sa peine. Stefan ne comprend pas trop ce qui se passe, il paraît si naïf , il est persuadé que notre mère reviendra. J'espère tellement qu'elle revienne mais je sais que si elle revient, ça ne saura sans doute pas comme on l'espère tous. Quand à mon père il ne nous parle plus, enfin plus à moi et Damon. Saint Stefan a ce privilège, comme d'habitude._  
_14 Septembre1855_

Je refermais mon journal, pris la poupée de coton qui se trouvais sur l'étagère de ma chambre. Je la contemplais, ma mère jouait avec moi quand elle avait le temps bien sur. Je fus interrompu dans ma mysticisme par des cris provenant d'en bas.

- Monsieur Salvatore, Monsieur Salvatore on l'a retrouvé, criait un homme à travers la demeure.

- Où est elle ? questionna mon père avec inquiétude, après avoir dévaler les marches, pour atterrir dans le salon.

Je courrais dans les couloirs pour rejoindre ma mère, suivi de près par mes deux frères. J'ouvris brutalement la porte menant au salon. Devant mon se trouvait ma mère, allongeais sur le canapé. Enfin plutôt son corps inanimé. De longues larmes coulèrent sans que je ne puisse les arrêter. Mon père et pleins d'employés étaient dans la pièce.

- Je suis désolé Monsieur, continua le même homme. On l'a retrouvé comme ça, finit il.

Je pus à peine distinguais le « Non » que mon père lâcha. Il était restait figé. Quant à moi, j'avançais machinalement vers le corps de ma mère. Elle avait le teint blanchâtre, les cheveux mouillés, les yeux clos et ... je m'aperçus soudain qu'elle avait au niveau du coup de petit trous.

- Elisa emmenez les enfants à l'étage, ordonna tout d'un coup mon père.

- Bien Monsieur.

Dès cet instant tout était aller très vite, je me souviens avoir sentis des bras me ramener vers l'étage puis le noir complet.

**_Fin du Flash-back_**

J'ouvris brutalement les yeux, tout en prenant une grande respiration. Je soufflais deux, trois fois pour me calmer. Une fois apaisée, je roulais en direction du lycée. Je passais devant le Grill, ce qui me donnait envie de m'arrêter ... non ... non la seule envie que j'ai c'est de fuir. Fuir la vie, enfin si on peut encore appeler ça une vie. Je voulais juste tout arrêter. Appuyer sur le bouton stop. Décrocher. Débrancher. Refouler tous ces sentiments qui m'envahissaient. Je souhaitais juste ne plus rien ressentir. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire cela. Je ne pouvais redevenir ce monstre, non. Non je ne peux pas, je ne dois pas. De plus, j'ai un mauvais présentement, un très mauvais même. C'est surtout pas le moment de craquer.

Je me garais sur le parking de l'établissement. Descendis du véhicule. Les étudiants commençaient à affluer, remplissant peu à peu le parking. Les groupe d'amis se reformaient au fur et à mesure. J'avançais vers l'entrais, avec une petite mine et un sourire minime qui sonnait bien faux. Tous ces regards m'énervaient, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment, même le jour. J'avais perdu ma bonne humeur habituel, lorsque l'on m'appela.

- Eve !? m'appela quelqu'un. Je me retournais sur cette voix que je reconnaîtrais entre mille.

* * *

Et voila pour ce chapitre 5, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews après votre passage sa fait toujours plaisir.

Place à quelques questions :

¤ Comment trouver vous le cadeau de Damon?  
¤ que pensez vous de la "mauvaise humeur" d'Eve?  
¤ Les petites haltes, dans les différents lieux?  
¤ Le flash-back?  
¤ Comment trouver vous la façon dont est morte la mère Salvatore?  
¤ Que pensez vous de l'envie de tout envoyer en l'air? ( Eve )  
¤ Qui est la personne qui l'interpelle selon vous?  
¤ Et enfin, avez vous aimé ce chapitre?


End file.
